Whipped
by Thepillows93
Summary: Natsuki has been proclaimed 'whipped' by her friends and colleagues. S/N


**

* * *

Ok, I realize that my compensating one-shot was incredibly depressing and confusing, so this time, I made a fluffy one! It's filled with good ol' fluffiness and all our favorite couples! Lol, so yeah, enjoy guys and gals!**

**Natsuki has been proclaimed 'whipped' by her friends and colleagues.**

* * *

**Whipped**

* * *

Her name was Kruger Natsuki. She was the all powerful and respected principal of Garderobe. She had countless soldiers ready to go into battle for her at her command, and she had one of the loveliest, yet deadliest woman at her side. She had no fears. There was no sense of doubt in her eyes when it came to a decision, and she was more than capable of defending herself from a couple hundred men. 

The time of year came when the town was alive and cheerful, and Otome were just beginning to live their lives outside of Garderobe. The snow came down lightly, and everyone was dressed for cool weather. Children were often chided to stay inside by mothers and fathers, and parents were often arrested for some type of drunk activity. Oh joy, it was the season of laughter, snow, and fun, Winter.

Natsuki sat in her office as usual, staring out the large paned windows behind her desk. Her eyes were half open, and half closed as she stared out into the endless blanket of snow that covered the outer perimeters of her school. Her right arm propped her face up, in fear of it falling on its own out of boredom. What was the reason for this somber behavior during such a time of happiness and love? Well it was simple really. Recently, a friend of hers, or as close to one as this red haired person could get, opened her eyes to a realization. She was Kruger Natsuki, and damn, she was whipped.

The scenes of her conversation with the haughty, and oh-so-blunt red-head replayed themselves in her mind over and over again. It all started when the two met in the hall and Nao had asked Natsuki if she would let loose with her and join her at the bar later that night. Natsuki replied casually, as if it was obvious, that she couldn't go. Really, it was almost time for Shizuru's self-proclaimed spend as much time with Natsuki time, Winter, and she knew that Shizuru would obviously like to take her shopping for who knows how many hours.

Then there was this awkward silence where Nao just continued to stare at Natsuki with raised eyebrows. The silence was not broken until Nao walked over to Natsuki, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Damn, you're whipped." Before walking away to most likely go find another drinking partner.

Natsuki only stood there for a while, a blank expression on her face. She couldn't honestly register what Nao had just said. Instead, she just scratched her head and shrugged the words off, even though she knew it would linger in her mind for the rest of the day.

She was brought out of her thoughts as two arms draped themselves around her shoulders. Recognizing the soft purple material, Natsuki snuggled into them and sighed, "Ara, is Natsuki feeling especially calm because it is almost our 'together time'?"

"Hmm."

"What did I tell Natsuki about incoherent and one worded answers?"

Natsuki sighed and said, "Yes, Shizuru."

Shizuru happily tapped Natsuki's nose affectionately before handing her a cup of tea. Natsuki took a whiff of the tea and it instantly calmed her mind. She took a sip and she felt like she had just died and gone to heaven. Suddenly, the memory of their conversation instantly disappeared. Shizuru once more draped her arms around her shoulders and said softly, "Would Natsuki like to accompany me as I go shopping today?"

Intoxicated by the tea and her lover's scent, Natsuki nodded her head, knowing full well that she would most likely end up being dressed up in the most embarrassing outfits, and/or carrying the bags of what Shizuru had purchased. The two women finished their tea in silence and left the room. They headed for the garage and as luck would have it, Natsuki had 'misplaced' her keys, "Damn, Shizuru, I don't understand why we can't just fly there?"

"Ara, isn't Natsuki the one who made that rule? No using one's Otome powers unless instructed to, or if it is an unavoidable situation. Was that not what Natsuki had said to me as I wrote the rules?"

Natsuki stuttered a bit, but then gave up, knowing full well that she wouldn't win the current conversation. She crossed her arms and stared at her car, "Well then how do you suppose I start this car?"

"I suppose Natsuki shall have to return to her room to find them. I know full well Natsuki never takes them into her office, for fear of Juliet-san taking them and hiding them someplace where she can never find it."

"Good point."

And with no further argument, Natsuki left, "And Natsuki," she turned around, "find those keys at any cost yes?" even though her expression was calm and sweet, Natsuki could sense the killing intent in the other woman's aura.

"Y-yes dear…"

Sweat dropping, Natsuki left the garage and traversed the halls of her own school to her room. Unluckily for her, her room was all the way across campus from the garage. While she was walking, she stumbled upon Chie and Aoi. Before Chie could do something unbecoming in public, Natsuki cleared her throat, surprising the young couple.

Chie looked at the principal in surprise, but regained her cool composure rather quickly, "Principal, what brings you here?"

"I'm on an errand."

"Errand?"

"Yeah, Shizuru asked me to go to my room and find the keys that I lo-err misplaced, and bring them back so that she can go shopping."

Chie raised an eyebrow at her Principal and said cautiously, "You're walking all the way across campus for keys to a car…when you two can just fly?"

"That's exactly what I said! But then she used my own rules against me! It was all planned I tell you! She just wants to see me suffer! She's also _making _me go shopping with her!"

"No…I'm pretty sure that Nao wants to see you suffer…not her. Besides, why don't you just man up?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her, "Man up?"

"Yeah, you know like, 'Lookie here babe, I'm wearing the pants in this relationship, so what I say goes, got it?' Or something along those lines."

Natsuki actually seemed to be contemplating the idea, "Maybe…"

A yelp was heard as Aoi pulled Chie by the ear, "A-Aoi! What did I do?!"

"Shut up." Was the cold remark from the usually passive maid.

"I was just trying to help!"

Before the pair left, Aoi smiled as sweet, yet eerie smile at the peeved off principal, "Don't worry Principal. You'll get used to being whipped…just like Chie did…right, Chie?"

"Y-yes…A-" A glare, and a gulp, "S-Senou-sama…" Aoi smiled that smile again and left, Chie obediently in tow.

Natsuki again raised her eyebrows, "Why the hell does everyone keep saying I'm freakin' whipped?"

As the couple left her presence, Natsuki continued the long trek to her bedroom. Just before she arrived, she heard the obnoxious, loud, and profane voice of none other than Armitage. She and Yukino were passing the halls. Haruka was rambling on about something completely incoherent while Yukino pretended to listen, but we all know she doesn't really listen. Haruka noticed Natsuki and smiled instantly. Then, in that oh so loud voice of hers, she called out, "Hey! Principal!"

Natsuki sighed and forced a twitching smile on her face, "Chrysant-san, Armitage-san, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, why are you so uptight?" Of all people to say that, Haruka Armitage was the last person she wanted to hear that from.

But, being the professional she was, Natsuki ignored the obviously self-ignorant question and said, "I actually have an errand to run, so…"

"Ah! Errands! Errands when the big break is soon to come, good job Principal. I truly feel safe with you at the lead."

"Er…actually, I'm just going to fi-get the car keys I uh…left…somewhere…"

Haruka suddenly stopped her endless tirade about being safe and how Natsuki was a good leader and stared at her as Yukino whispered something inaudible into her ear. Again, there was this awkward silence as Haruka's right eye twitched in…fear? Then, very un-Haruka-ish, she spoke in a calm, yet questioning tone, "Why do you need a car? Can't you just fly?"

Natsuki raised her arms up in irritation, "I know! But Shizuru insists that we follow the rules!"

"…there's a rule about flying?"

"Yeah, you're not supposed to fly without proper consent…"

"…oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well…what kind of idiot made that rule…?"

Natsuki glared at the blonde, "This idiot." She pointed at herself. Again, Yukino reached to speak into her girlfriend's ear.

Haruka rubbed the back of her sheepishly and smiled nervously. What is up with this woman's behavior? Unknown to Natsuki, Yukino had whispered some 'special' words into Haruka's ear, causing her to calm down and become…well…un-Haruka-ish. Yukino had a smile on her face, but not the sheepish kind, where you know there's nothing but innocence there. This smile was one of inner malice…and…maybe even some sadism. Haruka smiled sheepishly and said, "So…why didn't you just tell her no, I mean, you're the principal…" for once, Haruka was the voice of reason. The world must be ending.

"Trust me…you don't say no to Viola Shizuru…" she sighed and shivered, "not when your name is Kruger Natsuki…" She shook her head.

Haruka stared, and stared…and stared…and then stared some more…as she opened her mouth to say something, Yukino, dear lord she speaks, said in an unusually over-confident and pointed tone, "Kruger-san …I believe you're classified as whipped…" Yukino had that smile on her face again, and one of her eyebrows even went up.

Haruka turned from Yukino to Natsuki. There was silence for a while until Natsuki finally said, "What does whipped mean anyways…?" she truly looked confused.

Haruka sighed and walked up to the principal. She got closer and hugged her softly, and said, "It's ok. You're in denial…I was too…but now that I've grown to accept it…I feel better as a person." She pulled away from the hug and pulled out a small card from her cleavage, obviously, "Here, take this. I went, and it really opened my eyes as to how whipped I am. It's a great place. You'll feel loved." It wasn't the fact that Haruka was speaking in a soft voice that surprised the already confused principal, but what really did it was the expression on her face. Haruka was dead. Serious. With that, Haruka and Yukino walked away.

That is, until Yukino spoke, "Haruka, don't slouch." Instantly, Haruka shot up straight. The woman was a…beast…

Natsuki sighed and looked at the card in her hands. The card read very plainly, '_Whipped Girlfriends Anonymous'_. Natsuki looked puzzled at the card. After being unable to figure it out, Natsuki sighed and placed it in her pocket. She entered her room and thus begun the search.

Natsuki began in the most obvious place. The underwear drawer. She dug and dug and dug and dug, but she just couldn't find them. She sighed and then tore open the next drawer containing her daily clothes, which she had decided to slip on. Natsuki pulled some clothes out and began to dress. After slipping on the last article of clothing, her favorite navy blue and silver striped soft long sleeved sweater, a gift from Shizuru from last year's Christmas, she again went back to her searching.

Next was under the bed, of course. Nothing. Natsuki began to growl in frustration and she was close to kicking her bed until she was stopped in mid-kick by Miss Maria's voice, "Such little patience is unbecoming of a principal, Kruger-san."

Natsuki turned around and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Miss Maria…I'm sorry…Is there something you need?"

Miss Maria held her right hand out and from her index finger dangled none other than Natsuki's car keys. Natsuki's eyes bolted open and she stared wide-eyed, "You shouldn't leave things like this in the meeting room Kruger-san, who knows what could befall your car if Miss Zhang were to get a hold of them."

Natsuki held her palm out and said surprised, "I left them in there? But how…I always keep them in my coat pocket during meetings…" Her mind drifted off to a flashback a couple of days ago. After the meeting was over, she and Shizuru were left there, tidying things up and of course, talking. Then, as usual, Shizuru scooted on top of the meeting table and proceeded to kiss Natsuki. Then, again, as usual, this lead to heavy making out, then to the stripping of clothes, the step in which the keys most likely fell out, and then to the sex. Ah yes, the unabashed, public, and totally hot sex. Yes, it was just another meeting.

Natsuki was snapped out of her thoughts by Miss Maria's voice, "Why do you feel the need to use your car keys?"

"Shizuru wants to go shopping, and she doesn't want me to fly, it's against the rules."

"Hmm, that is very like Viola-san. I have respect for her."

"Yeah. Talking about her, she's gonna stick her naginata up my as-err…nose if I don't get back. She'll also be so mad at me..." Natsuki instantly went to depressed and rather flustered girlfriend mode, "Do you know how cold my office is during the middle of the night? I'm not even allowed to sleep in my own bedroom, or to be more correct, _our _bedroom when she's mad at me! And, she makes me drink at least four cups of tea a day! Sometimes, when the mood strikes her, she makes me drink more! She says it's good for my health! And, she never lets me stay out later than seven, unless there's paperwork to be done, and I never get to have any time with my friends! She comes back from missions with wounds and she tries to hide them and she has sex with me to put me to sleep, only to take care of her wounds after I've fallen asleep! How do I know? I always wake up right when she's putting the medical supplies away. She refuses to see a doctor, she makes me exercise at _least _two hours a day, and now, she's making me go shopping with her! That woman will be the end me, I swear I'm-" Natsuki's seemingly endless rant was stopped by Miss Maria yet again.

"Who says you must do what she says Kruger-san?"

Natsuki stopped mid-rant and blinked. She loosened up and said slowly, "Well…I mean…I'm her…supporter…person…umm…"

"You are her lover."

Natsuki turned a bit pink, "Er…yeah…"

"She is yours. Usually, I would say you two are equals, but taking in your uxorious attitude, she is rather superior to you."

"What? No she's not…I can say no to Shizuru whenever I want to…"

"Well here she comes, let's see." It was true, Natsuki could hear footsteps coming towards her room, and soon enough, Shizuru appeared in the doorway. She smiled in surprise as she saw Miss Maria and a casually dressed Natsuki standing in the middle of the room.

"Ara, Miss Maria, what a pleasant surprise. Natsuki did nothing to cause trouble did she?"

"Ah, Viola-san, I was only returning Kruger-san's set of keys. She appeared to have dropped them in the meeting room."

"Ara, is that so?" Natsuki couldn't meet her lover's gaze and turned away. Shizuru sighed at Natsuki's pride and smiled at Miss Maria, "Well thank you Miss Maria, but I don't think she'll need them. We're snowed in. It seems that Zhang-san was too busy getting drunk with Marguerite-san last night that she had forgotten to shovel out the snow." Shizuru laughed lightly.

Miss Maria sighed and then turned her attention on Natsuki. Keeping her eyes on the distracted principal, Miss Maria beckoned Shizuru closer, and closer she came. Miss Maria spoke in a mere whisper, so that only Shizuru could only hear her, "You have that one on quite a tight leash." Natsuki looked up at Shizuru. Her expression was that of a lost puppy, "I commend you for it." Miss Maria smiled and went on her way, waving good bye before she left.

Shizuru smiled sweetly and turned around to face Natsuki, "Natsuki?"

The girl looked up meekly, "Yes, Shizuru?"

"Will you accompany me to the dining room? I feel a slight hunger overcoming me."

"But what about the shopping?"

"We can do that tomorrow, hopefully. We'll just have to get someone to move all that snow." Natsuki was about to say something, but Shizuru cut her off, "No, you're not doing it. I wouldn't want Natsuki to hurt her back. I like Natsuki's back." The girl turned a faint pink, and Shizuru merely smiled. She waited by the door as Natsuki joined her, "If Natsuki doesn't mind, I would like to go to my room and change into some more comfortable and practical clothing."

"All right." was Natsuki's quick and sure answer.

The two made their way down the hall, and it was silent. It was the sweet kind of silence that the two were used to sharing. Hesitantly, Natsuki slowly snuck her arm around Shizuru's waist. The tawny haired woman raised an eyebrow at her pink companion and smiled. She drew herself closer to her lover and let her head rest on her shoulder. It was truly a blessing that Natsuki had grown a few centimeters above Shizuru's height in the past couple of years.

Natsuki moved her arm to curve around her shoulders instead of her waist, and in turn, Shizuru snaked an arm around her lover's waist, her other hand coming to a rest on Natsuki's chest. Natsuki completed the look by placing her free hand in the pocket of her slacks. The two looked like the picture perfect couple. The strong, manly, yet gentle and loving 'hubby', and the sweet, beautiful, kind, and patient wife. They were the picture of perfection.

As they walked down the hall, they caught a conversation going on between two unexpected people, Midori and Youko. The couple approached the two older women and smiled as they saw Midori sweet-talking Youko. The doctor merely raised her eyebrow at the other woman and smiled, her position in Midori's arms never changing. They were seated on a stone bench not too far away from them, and as they neared, the couple smiled and Midori saluted them lazily, "Yo, Principal, Viola-san."

"Good day, Midori-san, Youko-sensei." Was Shizuru's reply.

Youko smiled at the couple and asked lightly, "So what are you two up to today?"

"Nothing much. It's the holidays after all." Natsuki sighed and buried her face into Shizuru's hair as the woman removed her face from her shoulder.

Midori raised an eyebrow at the couple and her grip around Youko tightened as her voice took on a playful tone, "So, anything _special _you guys are doin'?"

Shizuru smiled sweetly back, though her own eyebrow raised at the question, "Well I'd ask you two the same question were it not rude to do so. But in answer to yours, we'll see."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki tensed at the mention of special attention from Shizuru.

"Natsuki, will you leave Midori-san and I to speak for a little." Instantly, Natsuki unwrapped herself from Shizuru, her expression one of a kicked, beaten, then kicked again, puppy. Shizuru had pity on the now slightly taller woman, but she relinquished her lover nonetheless.

Midori smiled and in turn, she kissed Youko lightly on the cheek, "Looks like Viola-san and I need to talk. Do you mind?" Her tone was soft and sweet, the one reserved for Youko only. The doctor smiled and stood.

The Doctor and Principal soon disappeared down the hall in their own idle chit-chat, but not before Natsuki could yell back, "I'll meet you at your room, Shizuru!"

Shizuru nodded at the dark haired woman and turned back to Midori, "Now, midori-san, what is it that you need to speak about?"

The calm and usually serious red head smirked, "I've seen it. The way she looks at you."

"Ara, I don't know what you're talking about."

"…that Kruger."

"She is my important person, is she not? Is she not allowed to look at me the way she wishes?"

"Not like that. She looks more like a scared puppy rather than the big bad wolf I've heard so much about."

"Ara, again, I do not know what you are talking about Midori-san."

"Heh. I must say…I'm surprised that anyone could manage to hook a leash on that pup." The woman rose, "But let me tell you something." She motioned the other woman to the hall, "Pups don't stay pups forever."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, but followed the red headed woman down the hall anyways. When they finally reached her room, though why she still keeps belongings in there nobody knows, since she is known to spend most of her time in the principal's anyways, they were met with the sight of their respective others chatting outside the door, a few smiles and laughs were traded until Natsuki heard footsteps.

Immediately, she turned from Youko, politely cutting her off, before walking over to Shizuru and latching onto her with no further hesitation. Midori raised an eyebrow at Shizuru, who only smiled back, "Natsuki, I need to open the door and get out my clothes."

"Mmm…" was the only response Shizuru received from the head that was currently burrowing itself deeper into her hair.

Laughing, Shizuru walked over to the door and unlocked it. Midori walked over to Youko and said to the still attached pair, "We'll be taking our leave now. Have a good day." They then left, soon linking their hands together comfortably.

Shizuru quickly dressed herself and soon, the pair was once again in the halls of Garderobe, their destination being the dining hall. They were soon met with Nao and…Tomoe. The two smiled at the currently bickering and 'unofficial' couple.

"Well geez Tomoe, if you didn't want your sheets to get stained then why'd you take us back there last night?!" said an obviously annoyed and exasperated Nao as she crossed her arms.

Natsuki cleared her throat and smirked as both jumped in their spot, "Yo Nao, I see you had fun last night."

"Not as much fun as you did."

In no time, the two were up in each other's faces, growling and throwing bitter remarks at one another. Shizuru smiled and walked over to Tomoe, who could only shake her head at the bickering two, "They are the closest friends are they not, Tomoe-san?"

"Too close if you ask me."

"Ah, is Tomoe-san jealous that Nao-san is very close to my Natsuki, and has more 'fun' with her?"

"Well of course I am! I-…wait a second!"

"Before Tomoe could lash out at the amethyst, Shizuru had already walked up to Natsuki and pulled on the collar of her sweater, her expression changing into an unreadable one, "Come Natsuki, I have just lost my appetite."

Natsuki blinked as she was being dragged away, "Wait, what? How can you lose your appetite so quickly?"

"After all of these confrontations with our beloved friends, I wish to get some rest instead." Shizuru had a dangerous look on her face.

Pulling herself together, Natsuki nodded and took Shizuru's hand in her own. The walk back to Natsuki's room was silent, and once they reached it, Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand. Before she could reach into her pockets for her key, Shizuru pounced on her, and Natsuki found herself being pinned to the wall by the obviously aroused Otome, "Shi-Shizuru?"

"Ara, all that talk of 'fun' has made me quite 'playful'." She giggled. Dear god, Viola Shizuru giggled. Only one thing followed that oh so rare giggle.

Natsuki gulped, "M-maybe we should wait until later tonight yeah?"

The dilated pupils of her lover was her answer, "Natsuki knows better than that…"

Natsuki once again gulped, but just as quickly as the gulp came, it left as Shizuru planted their lips together in an anxious kiss. Natsuki nearly fell backwards by the sheer force of it.

Shizuru became a bit forceful on her movements. But, today was different. Unexpectedly, Shizuru found the positions being switched, and now her back was against the door. Natsuki smirked at her; the usually passive green eyes now a predatory emerald. Shizuru nearly cowered at the sight. She felt her knees go weak, and she nearly fell flat on her face, was it not for Natsuki's body blocking her fall.

Her feet were lifted off of the ground as Natsuki wrapped her legs around her waist. Surely she was dreaming. Natsuki was taking charge for once. Shizuru gasped as another mouth forcefully covered her own, and a hand squeezed one of her oh so developed mounds of flesh.

As the kisses and caresses continued, Shizuru could only wrap her arms around her now dominant partner's shoulders and let out short moans, gasps, or groans. It was driving her crazy. She kept hearing Midori's words repeating in her head, 'pups don't' stay pups forever…' _Natsuki is definitely not my cute little puppy anymore…I don't think I can manage a leash on this dog…ara, then again, I don't think I want to._

But at the moment that she felt her clothes being undone, Shizuru pushed the strong shoulders of her lover away, ending their seemingly endless kiss with a string of saliva. She met her lover's gaze and was surprised to find a level of lust equal to her own. Snapping out of the daze, Shizuru said quietly, "Open the door, Natsuki." The last word was said softly, her breath tickling the face of her lover, who had shifted closer to her.

Natsuki nodded at her, and tentatively set Shizuru on the ground. Waiting patiently, Shizuru watched the expressions on Natsuki's face. As time passed by, the lust-filled, hungry, and passionate emotion left, and only pure…fear? Was left.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side in question, and Natsuki gulped. Natsuki slowly faced Shizuru, the fear becoming stronger and stronger as more of Shizuru's face came into view, "Shi-Shizuru…"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Don't get mad…"

"…why would I be angry?"

"…I lost my keys…"

"…"

"…"

"Natsuki…"

"…Yeah?"

"…couch…"

"…yes…dear…"

The scary thing was…Shizuru still had that sweet smile on her face. _Maybe Natsuki is still my little puppy after all…but puppies have to get punishment for making me all hot and bothered without finishing the job…then again…_

"But until tonight…we can use my bedroom…"

With that, the two dashed towards Shizuru's bedroom, no haste in their steps.

o.o

"Hey Shizuru."

The woman in question snuggled deeper into her lover/pillow, "Hmm?"

"…do I still have to go sleep on the couch in my office?"

"...Silly Natsuki, of course you do…"

Natsuki nearly fell out of her spot in bed. Thankfully, Shizuru's grip on her waist kept her in place. Natsuki sighed and moved to get out of the bed properly. The arm around her waist tightened, "Shizuru?"

The tawny haired Otome smiled up at her lover and said softly, "Tomorrow…stay with me tonight…"

Natsuki smiled down at the woman, and the two fell into an undisturbed slumber. The leash wasn't long enough to reach all the way to Natsuki's office tonight. Tomorrow night, she'll use the same one. She always does.

* * *

**Ah! There, it's finished! Lol, so it's fluffy right? Ok, I wrote this because I'm still stuck on what I want to write for the next chapter of 'All caught up', I haven't updated in two months! That's a long time! I'm sorry for those of you reading it, and I hope that this compensates for the missing chapter. I'll try to get it up ASAP! Thanks guys! Happy reading/writing!**


End file.
